孤患
by sarrias
Summary: "還記得你曾有個弟弟嗎？"拉爾夫身為王位的繼承人，心中卻有一道永遠無法癒合的創傷：母后的去世，新后小兒子的誕生、失蹤…十年過去，已成少年的拉爾夫一次偶然在花園中見到一個有著和失蹤的小王子一樣的黑髮和藍眸的奴隸男孩。對這謎樣男孩愛與恨的交雜，使拉爾夫一次次試圖置他於死地，卻又一次次放棄…他或許就是解開一切謎題的鑰匙；而小王子失蹤的背後又有怎樣的陰謀？AU，耽美，Ralph/Simon, eventually Jack/Roger, rating will go up in later chapters
1. 楔子

哒哒哒哒，哒哒哒哒…

皇宫大理石的地板上回响着佣人和奴隶急速的脚步声，在巨大而空旷的走廊里泛着回声。夏末的空气闷热得让人难耐，窗外杨树的阴影覆盖着室内彩色的石砖。

一个大概三、四岁的男孩无趣地摇晃着双腿，坐在走廊边的凳子上，无神地望着窗外不停晃动的枝叶。时不时有佣人或者奴隶的身影从他眼前一闪而过，但他的目光却丝毫没有颤动，似乎连灵魂都到了另外一个世界。

男孩有着碧蓝色的眸子，本是像天空般清澈的颜色，眼神却迷离而遥远，甚至混浊。他的鞋跟不停敲打着凳子的木腿，波浪形的金发随着他的动作前后摆动，时不时地摩擦着华贵的衣领。

"快点，给王后陛下接生的准备已经做好了，"一个中年的女佣提起她的裙摆，穿着尖头鞋子的脚费力地踏在坚固的地板上，"你们都快一点！"

她的语气带着少许傲慢和鄙视。她面前的是几个外地的奴隶，有男有女，全部悲谦地低着头，任由她数落。他们的皮肤都不是白色的，头发清一色的像夜晚般漆黑。这些奴隶的打扮都很平凡。和他们一样的人，整个皇宫里有千千万万。

当男孩注意到他们的时候，女佣已经提着裙摆快速地向最尽头的拐角走去。那几个奴隶丝毫不敢怠慢地紧随她身后，在一阵急促的脚步声之后，走道才恢复了安静。男孩用无神的眼睛注视他们离开。他将手伸入项前的领口中，掏出一个制作精细的牛角，静静地望着它，仿佛遗失在一个看起来很久远的回忆当中。

那个牛角最多只有指甲盖的大小，是镶着红色和黄色宝石的白金，午后的光阴下闪着太阳般华贵的光泽。男孩似乎在发呆。他盯着这个饰物看了许久，不知过了多长时间，甚至没有注意到默默走到他身边的女仆。她安静地站在他身边，注视他的眼神有少许的难过和惋惜。

"王子殿下，"她轻声说，"王后陛下已经顺利生下了一个弟弟。和我一起去看看吧？"她说着，和蔼地向他伸出一只手来，对他微微一笑。

王子抬头看了她几秒。他的脸上没有表情。但他不迟钝，他能明显看出女仆微笑的表情中夹杂着怜惜和悲伤。他什么都没说，因为他已经习惯了沉默，将一切没有必要的话藏在心里。他从凳子上跳下来，习惯性地握住女佣的手。

她拉着他走在宽广无人的皇家走廊里。国王和王后都是喜欢清静的人，所以皇室的寝宫是在政治厅后面平静和蔼的宫殿里。自从以前的王后去世之后这里的人似乎变得更少了；国王想用安宁的生活来驱赶悲伤的回忆。而新的王后是个低调、传统的女人，在背后的庭院里散步、喝茶和荡秋千是她平常最大的爱好。

女佣带着王子走过一个又一个的转角。他感觉走廊里的画像和雕塑都用嘲笑和讽刺的眼神目送着他离去。他真的很想跑，逃离这个像噩梦一样的迷宫，但他最终只有将女佣的手握得更紧。王后卧室的门开着。宽敞的房间内，除了坐在她身旁的国王之外就只有几个关系近的皇室亲属、医生、男女佣人、以及一些深色皮肤的奴隶。

女佣拉着王子的手，走到王后的床边。

王后看到他，即使他脸上没有任何开心的表情，还是对他虚弱地笑了笑。她是个成熟的女人，有着夜一般的头发和白色的皮肤，长得和国王、王子，以及以前的王后完全不像。她的床沿另一边坐着比王子年龄稍微大一点的男孩，将新生的小孩小心翼翼地接过来，抱在怀里，小心地摇摆着。王后发出一阵弱弱的轻笑；国王看她的眼神充满着宠溺和欣慰。

不知为什么，王子很不喜欢国王的眼神。他冷淡地注视着他新出生的皇弟，就像在看一个不该存在的劲敌。他不喜欢这里每个人的目光，每一双停留在新生儿身上的眼睛。

"这个，送给他，"国王张开手掌，让人们看清他手心里的物品。是一个精致的项链，上面牛角形的吊坠银光闪闪，颜色有些像夜晚的星辰和月亮，"把这个给他戴上。就当这是我去世的妻子送给他的。"

王子的下巴掉了下来。他睁大眼睛，不可置信地看着自己的父亲将珍贵的牛角项链戴在新生儿肉乎乎的脖子上。小皇子咯咯地笑了，睁开一双淡蓝色的眸子，看着他们。

"但是…父王！"

国王将项链的扣带系好，伸出的食指让婴儿的小手握住。他忍不住挑起了嘴角，看着他最小的儿子。

"父王！"金发的男孩忍不住再叫了一声。"那个可是母亲的遗物！"

听到前妻的名字时，国王先是愣了一下，随即叹了口气，仿佛不愿想起悲伤的往事。"所以我必须将它托付给年轻的生命。如果你的母亲还在的话，也会同意我这个选择的。"

"但是…"但是凭什么要送给和她不相干的人？王子用怨恨的眼神打量着这个抢走所有人注意力的婴儿。他不是他的弟弟。他不承认。

"拉尔夫，你为什么…"

在场的人都能意识到王子的不满，甚至连王后姐姐的小儿子也能注意到。五六岁的男孩只是用难以解读的目光看着被称为拉尔夫的王子，换了一下抱着小皇子的姿势，将一缕黑发别到耳朵后面。他们都没有说话。所有的人，全部选择保持沉默。

"罗杰，把孩子给我吧，"王后忍耐着打破沉默，对身边的男孩浅浅地笑了一下，"陪王子一起出去散散心，好不好？"

罗杰懂事地向她点点头，让她接过手中的婴孩。他从床上跳下来，什么都没说，只是看了眼拉尔夫，小步地跑出王后的房间，在门口等着。拉尔夫犹豫了片刻；罗杰站在门沿处看着他，像是在催促。

拉尔夫目不转睛地看着那个发出笑声的小皇子，心里却是百感交集。

王后将儿子紧紧抱在怀里。她的目光无比悲痛；国王忍不住搂住她的肩膀。

拉尔夫看着他们，双眸就像冰冻的天空。连他的心都一起冻结了。

人物名中英文对照表

Ralph-拉尔夫

Simon-西蒙

Jack-杰克

Roger-罗杰

Sam-萨姆

Eric-埃里克

Piggy-猪崽子（在本文中或许不会用这个名字）

Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies belongs to William Golding.


	2. 第一章 精灵

第一章

—

"殿下！"

拉尔夫转身，看见克莱拉女仆站在不远处，微带着凄惨的微笑看向他。时隔十年，她已经不再年轻，眼角的鱼尾纹刻录着她的年龄，就连望着他的眼神都变得更加苍茫。

拉尔夫换了个姿势，以便和她面对面。他冰蓝的眸子和她对视了几秒，扇动了下睫毛，些许不屑地闭上。

这些年，他已经从稚嫩的孩童长成了一个玉树临风的少年，修长的身影站立在微风中，风吹起他金色的头发，宛如坠入人间的神灵。他一直是个早熟的男孩，从很久以前开始，那沉稳而俊俏的面庞就不知夺走了多少少女的芳心。可面对她们，他的目光中只有冷淡，不知是不是因为他不平常的童年改变了他的性格。

"国王陛下说…今天罗杰殿下生日晚会的最后准备工作还得拜托你来主持，"克莱拉悻悻地说，"他说他现在实在没那个精力。他必需陪在王后身边。你知道…"

"我明白了。"拉尔夫打断她的话。他很快转过身背对着她，没让她看见他微微皱起的眉头。女仆低下头，内心叹了口气。

"殿下…你知道，自从那件事过后，王后就一直长病不起…已经快有十年了吧…国王陛下也很担心…"

拉尔夫没有回答她。相反的，他只是冷哼了一声，开始离开。克莱拉悲伤地望着他离去的背影，紧握的双手浸满了汗水。

"…伤口…总是得需要时间愈合的…"她硬咽地说。拉尔夫忍不住停下脚步，静静听着她说话。"但是…为什么十年的时间还不够让你们走出阴影呢？我真不知道…为什么…"

这不是我的选择。是他们先不打算忘记那件事的。拉尔夫这样想着，没有说出来。他冷冷地走开，留下一个悲伤的克莱拉默默在原地抹掉她的泪水。

皇家寝宫还是很安静的。这些年来，除了拉尔夫冷冰冰的性格之外，恐怕也只有这个是没有改变的了。拉尔夫带跟的靴子踏在空旷的走廊上发出令人难耐的回声，仿佛这个宫殿是个十分古老的神庙一般。但是这种寂静感中毕竟还是会存在一些难以避免的扰乱，比如说此时站在拉尔夫面前比他年龄稍大一些、正和一个贵族少女光明正大地拥吻的少年。

拉尔夫不屑地哼了一声。他能隐约看见罗杰和女孩的的舌头在脸颊的皮肤下温柔地缠绕着，两人的双手都尽情游走在对方的身体上。他的出现似乎没有让他们感到太大的不适。过了许久，他们才恋恋不舍地离开对方。

少女双手放在罗杰的胸膛上，能感觉到他依然平稳跳着的心脏。她脸上泛起了红晕，在看了一眼拉尔夫之后，几乎像逃跑一样地离去。罗杰看向她，用不紧不慢的声音说，"以后再去找你，好吧？"

拉尔夫冷眼看着女孩的身影消失在走廊尽头。她和周遭冷淡的环境产生鲜明对比的暖色调的裙子依然留下一股久久难以消散的余光。罗杰在意识到他的存在时只是对他笑了笑，一双带着些兄长般关怀的眼神很理解地打量着他。

"罗杰，那个姑娘是谁？"

拉尔夫的声音很冷，但是罗杰听出了他语气中的不屑和少许愤怒。他耸耸肩，拉尔夫向来不是一个擅长接受外人的人。这点和罗杰完全不像，就算什么都不懂的小孩都能看出他们没有任何血缘关系。

"一个贵族的女儿。怎么了吗？今天是我的生日，你就别抱怨了。"

"上次不是她。"拉尔夫简短地下了定论。罗杰只能露出笑容。他自己和拉尔夫不同的是，不能忍耐单调的生活。他生命中的情人换了又换。她们可以是贵族的小姐，也可以是长相出众的奴隶。

"比起这个，你打算在我生日的时候送什么礼物？"

拉尔夫冷眼看了一眼罗杰。他脸上那个永远不会消失的冷俊的微笑简直让他想要一拳把他的嘴巴打歪。但他知道自己不会这样做的。拉尔夫是个很有自制力的王子，和罗杰不一样。罗杰只不过是他没有血缘关系的表兄弟而已；但即使是那个他不喜欢的王后的外甥，从小到大，他们的关系还都算是不错的。

"你想要什么？"拉尔夫问。

罗杰用食指托着下巴，故作深沉地思考着什么。他的眼珠滴溜溜地一转，冷艳的脸上泛起一个少见的恶作剧的表情，冲拉尔夫笑了笑。"帮我找个更加与众不同的情人，怎么样？"

拉尔夫皱着眉，不满地看着自己的表兄。他不是听不出罗杰是在开玩笑。但是他知道，罗杰十有八九是认真的。

"没可能，"他坚决地说。看着罗杰暗淡下来的脸色，他忍不住继续讥讽道，"你是皇室，却总是去勾引各种各样的女孩。你就不能做些对得起你地位的事情吗？"

听到这话，罗杰也不反驳，也不生气，只是很轻松地耸了耸肩。"你该不会是见我和那些姑娘们情情爱爱的，自己眼红了吧？"

拉尔夫抬头，用杀人的目光盯着罗杰。但是他也无法掩饰自己双颊泛起的红晕。

"…才怪。"

"老弟，其实，如果你不介意偶尔卸下你这个冷面具的话，姑娘们绝对会很主动地接近你的。"罗杰说完笑了笑。

罗杰说得没错。拉尔夫的确是个出众的人，可他实在太过冷淡，以至于没人敢接近他。拉尔夫不屑地哼了一声。他坚信，自己的生命中不需要任何人。随便找个姑娘，和她结婚，生下皇太子，这是他命中注定的。可他知道他不会为那个姑娘动心。这十年来，拉尔夫想，他恐怕早已忘记了该如何去爱一个人。

"啊！我想到了！"罗杰说着，兴奋地将两只手拍在一起，"我有主意了！"

拉尔夫扬起眉毛，看着罗杰自豪地拍着胸脯，暗自祈祷他不要想到什么稀奇古怪的主意。事实证明他错了。

"你有什么主意了？"

"你想不出生日礼物是吧？那这样怎么样？"罗杰骄傲地说。拉尔夫还没反应过来，他的脸就已经放大了好几倍，近距离地看着自己的皇弟。拉尔夫的脸立刻通红。在血管胀跳的同时，拉尔夫听到罗杰一字一句地说，"那，你，就，给，我，笑一个？"

罗杰的手抓住拉尔夫的下巴。虽然头脑嗡嗡作响，但向来冷静的拉尔夫还是立刻反应了过来，冷冷地将罗杰推开。他伸手打掉罗杰放在他下巴的手，不屑一顾地整理了一下被弄乱的领口。

"做，梦。"他简短地说。"好，我就给你找个情人。你等着吧。"

罗杰无趣地摇摇头，心想拉尔夫这孤傲的臭脾气还是改不掉。表面上是个冷淡早熟的少年，实际上内心也不过是个被宠坏了的小王子罢了。

"其实，"罗杰忍不住说，"那个孩子被掳走已经快有十年了。我阿姨为这件事也病了快十年了。没必要连你都赌气赌上十年吧？"

听到这句话，正准备要走的拉尔夫停下脚步，回过头，没有语气地说，"他们怎样，和我有什么关系？"

"真想不明白你是想骗别人还是想骗自己，"罗杰无奈地说，"那孩子出生的时候，就连傻子都能看出你不喜欢他。他毕竟是你父亲后妻生的孩子，会抢走你父亲的注意力。那时的你也还生存在母亲死去的阴影里，所以可以理解。但是事情过去那么久了，那孩子现在生死未明，阿姨为他也伤透了心。再怎么生气，也是时候消气了。"

望着拉尔夫背过身去、一言不语的身影，罗杰叹了口气，继续说，"…其实，我也很想念他的。他怎么说也是我的表弟。可我连他长大后什么样都不知道。"

拉尔夫冷哼了一声。他已经听够了宫里的人为了小皇子的失踪唉声叹气。

"是吗？那你去找他吧。"

罗杰没有出声，只是默默摇了摇头。拉尔夫望向前方。

我只是在气愤，一个生下来破坏我的家庭的小鬼，居然消失了十年之后，还是将所有人的注意力都抓得死死的。拉尔夫想到，这些年来他几乎没有得到过任何来自他父亲的关怀。他早已经忘了被父母爱着的感觉是怎样的。除此之外也再没有和他亲近的亲人了。其实有时他也会思索，如果有一个和他关系密切，并且他深深爱着的人，那会是怎样的感觉。

但是拉尔夫摇摇头，抛开了这种想法。

他是孤行者。他不能这样像一个可悲的女人一样要死要活地幻想会有拯救自己的人出现。他是个勇敢而强壮的人。他能够自己走人生的道路。

他们都没有再说话。拉尔夫就这样走掉了—直到傍晚的宴会罗杰才再次见到他。宴会布置得很好，所有事情都整理得井井有条，每个仆人和奴隶都清楚自己的工作。罗杰倒不是非常惊讶，毕竟已经习惯了。拉尔夫是个年纪轻轻就能够挑起重担的少年。

宴会还没有开始。罗杰端着酒杯走到一个亭亭玉立的不认识的女孩面前，和她搭讪。看见他，她的脸立刻红了。罗杰毕竟也是一个俊俏的少年，在她们这些淑女看来就像白马王子一样。

"今天国王陛下不在吗？"

罗杰摇摇头，优雅地抿了一口高脚杯里的红酒。"我姨夫担心阿姨的病。最近他什么事情都不在乎了。我看，再这样下去，恐怕王位也会很快传给拉尔夫的吧？"

那个少女眨了眨秀气的大眼，看向原处正独自吩咐下人们工作的拉尔夫。他脸上没有表情，就像一个机械一样做着他的工作。但是不得不说，他不论是外表还是才能都算是一个十分吸引异性的少年。

"这些事情，都是王子殿下接手办理的，是吗？"

"嗯，是的，"罗杰很肯定地说。他没有必要遮掩，而是很爽快地看向他正忙碌在一旁的表弟。"那家伙其实已经算是国王了。不过还没登基而已。"

少女的神情暗淡了下来。她的一双明眸悄然失色，长长的睫毛垂在眼前，好像突然有什么心事。

"王子殿下的样子似乎很难接近…"

"我劝你还是不要去惹他比较安全，"罗杰说着，无趣地转动着手中的高脚杯，"他童年经历可以说比较坎坷，所以人也冷淡。"罗杰顿了顿。他叹了口气，将高脚杯稳稳地放在桌子上，然后靠近女孩身边，声音也放得低了。"…他就像快木头一样，你说什么都没感觉。我怀疑这世上还有没有什么能让他关心的事情。"

女孩看着罗杰，好奇地眨了眨大眼。"为什么？我是说，为什么他会这样？"

罗杰恢复正常的动作，一只手又一次拿起杯子开始转动，另一只插在口袋里，玩弄着衣兜深处的一枚不知从何处而来的硬币。"这是个…比较长的故事。你是外地人吧？我想，本地的居民，对王子和国王的那些事情，恐怕已经是熟得能够背诵下来了。"

"我不介意听你告诉我，"那少女冲罗杰妩媚地一笑，樱唇向上翘起，纤细的手指挑逗着高脚杯的杯颈，像是在纵勇罗杰说下去。"我很像知道这个国家的皇族世家发生了什么事情。"

对于一个绅士来说，拒绝美丽的女士的要求是很不礼貌的。所以罗杰自然接受了她的问题。他喝下最后一点红酒，将空的酒杯放在桌子上。他深深吸了口气，望向远处，仿佛在努力回想起一个久远的回忆。

"这件事情…恐怕得从十一年前，王子的母亲过世那时说起，"他小心翼翼地开始他的故事。罗杰的目光迷离地注视着远处，遗失在记忆当中。"那时我也不在这个宫里。不，现在我也不在。我的母亲和现任的王后是别的国家的公主。这个王后嫁过来的时候，我的母亲早已是邻国的王后了。我只是经常被送过来和拉尔夫一起玩耍而已—虽然我们年龄稍微有点差距，但还算合得来。"

"那么，你和王子殿下没有血缘关系吗？"少女忍不住插嘴。罗杰看着她，摇摇头。他只是别国的王子而已。在这里举行生日宴会，是作为客人而受到拉尔夫父亲的邀请。他本身已经受够了自己国家那让他厌烦的生活。而拉尔夫的父亲则把他看作是让拉尔夫接受新王后的途径，所以还算比较乐意让他多留下一段时间。

"在我的母亲和这里的国王扯上关系之前的事情，我也不清楚，"罗杰诚实地说，"但我能肯定过去的王后是个善良、和蔼的人，应该也是一个温柔的母亲。不然，拉尔夫不会那么难过于她的逝去。"

"…真可怜，"女孩说，"十一年前的话，王子殿下的年龄应该不大吧？"

罗杰点头，"只有两三岁而已。据说就是那时他开始封印自己的内心。王后去世之后，他就像变了一个人似的，再也不会笑了。"

这一次女孩没有说话。她悲伤地低下头，仿佛沉浸在这个令人难过的故事当中。

"但是国王，明显不希望他的儿子成为孤儿，也不希望国家没有王后。"罗杰继续他的话，"所以他很快又找了一个王后。那就是我阿姨。她其实是个很和善的女人，而且非常想让拉尔夫接受她。只可惜那时候拉尔夫的内心已经寒冷了。他制造了一个结界，把自己和别人都分隔开来。他好像很不喜欢这个新王后，甚至可以说很恨她。"

看着女孩深思的模样，罗杰也语塞了。他一直都知道自己的阿姨是个可怜的女人。拉尔夫无时无刻不把她当作破坏他家庭的坏人。即使过了那么多年，他内心冻结的冰块不但没有减少，反而越增越多。

"所以说，你应该明白当这个王后诞下一个让国王和所有大臣们都欣喜异常的小王子的时候，拉尔夫是怎样的态度了吧？"

罗杰目不转睛地看着他面前的少女。她也看着他，黯然的眼神倒是似乎很理解他说的意思，于是他继续讲他的故事。

"…是啊，那个无辜的新生儿成了拉尔夫泄愤的对象。阿姨她很伤心，姨夫看到这个画面也很痛心。我当然知道，拉尔夫他自己也是很痛苦的。他没有母爱，没有父爱。如果他能实现自己愿望的话，恐怕早就至那个孩子与死地了。我看了当然也很心痛。我理解拉尔夫。他是我很好的朋友，但那也是我的表弟不是吗？"

"这样的话，我想，你一定受过很大的苦吧，"少女怜悯地看着罗杰。她的眼神罗杰不太喜欢，因为和拉尔夫比起来，他真的已经很幸运了。

他向前走了几步，抬头望着天花板，像是在沉思。

"但是现在说什么也没用了。有时我真是怀疑，是不是上帝听到了拉尔夫的愿望，所以帮助了他…那个孩子从他的视野里消失了，消失得干干净净。"

女孩惊呼了一声，睁大着眼睛看着罗杰，似乎想要寻找答案。"发生了什么事？"

"那个孩子被不知从哪里来的人贩子或者盗贼给…拐走了。那时他还不到两周岁的年龄，听说是在王后带着他出去郊游的时候发生的事情。下人们只是转了下眼，他就消失了，几乎没留下他存在过的痕迹。王后急傻了眼。国王立刻派人全国搜查，却毫无音讯。我那个还没学会走路的表弟就像人间蒸发了一样，再也找不到了。"

少女沉默着望向一旁，手指紧紧握着袖口的花边。

"难道是…和国王有仇的人来寻仇吗？那他把那孩子怎么样了？难道…"

她接下来的话最后还是未能说出口。但她不用说，罗杰就已经猜到了大半。当时的大人们本以为会在哪个河边或者巷角发现小王子惨死的尸体，但是却什么都没有找到。没有尸体，没有音讯。

罗杰叹着气，用悲伤的眼神望着面前的女孩。

"他的尸体到现在还没有找到。我觉得他可能被卖到了别的国家—这里的军力，以及我母亲国家的军力都无权搜查到的地方。或许是遥远东方的国家也说不定。在那之后，拉尔夫却没有开心起来。因为整个国度都在为小王子的失踪而哀悼。他反而更加被冷落了。他更加嫉妒，更加憎恨。这样的情况，持续了快十年了。"

女孩用了很长时间消化罗杰说的话。她想了很久，时不时的点点头。这是个让人心里堵得慌的故事。她不知该说什么。

"原来…是这样。"她只能说。

罗杰从侍从的托盘上拿起另外一个酒杯，将杯沿放在唇边，品着酒精的香味。

"如果有什么办法能让拉尔夫敞开心扉就好了，"罗杰几乎是自言自语地说。

这个对话后不久，罗杰就走开了。他的心里也不是很好受。这明明是他十六岁的生日宴会，可他却觉得有点失落。他看着地面向前走，当停下脚步的时候，拉尔夫已经站在了他的面前。

"你去哪里了？"

拉尔夫的口气很平淡，罗杰听上去觉得无趣，眼睛不由自主地飘向别处。

"我的礼物…准备好了吗？"

接着，罗杰很满意地看着拉尔夫眼睛旁边多了一层深色的阴影，眼睛在刘海后面愤恨地看向自己，嘴角都在抽筋，但还是看不出明显愤怒的表情。

"你…放心吧，我…会找到适合当你这家伙情人的人的。"这句话被拉尔夫呲着牙齿说出来，听上去很危险，似乎他马上就要怒了。但是罗杰不以为意，只是觉得这很正常。

"我相信你的眼光。"罗杰点点头说，似是想看拉尔夫更加愤怒的神态。但是他还什么都没看见，宴会大厅的灯光便突然暗了下来。贵客们吵杂的讨论声顿时消散在空气里，只有奴隶和仆人们的脚步声回响在耳边。仅仅房间中央的灯是亮的，照亮了站在场地中心的几个打扮妖娆迷人的舞姬。罗杰挑起眉毛，但还没问出口来，拉尔夫已经拉着他挤到了人群的前方。

罗杰打量着这三个拥有倾国容貌的舞娘。她们不是本地人，看得出来，因为她们浑身都散发着浓厚的异国情调。她们像那些奴隶一样拥有一头漆黑的长发，波浪形的，柔和地衬起她们异域风浓的面颊—高耸而清晰的鼻梁，单薄的嘴唇，棕色的眼睛魅惑地注视着在场的男性。只是她们的皮肤和奴隶不一样，是如雪一般的洁白。

领头的舞姬是个年龄不算太大的姑娘。她面颊覆着单薄的面纱，轻轻弯起裸露的腰肢，在琴声下跳出陌生的舞蹈，黑色的长发随着她的动作如燕子一般飞舞着。她淡褐色的眼眸向罗杰飞来一个媚眼，风姿绰约、倾城倾国，处处散发着他从未见过的异地之情。

拉尔夫冷眼看了一眼托着下巴观看舞姬跳舞的罗杰，轻轻抱起双臂，不屑地哼了一声。

"怎么，看得动心了？"

拉尔夫不快的声音把罗杰拉回现实世界。他无奈地脱离自己刚才美好的幻想，轻叹一声，无力地望着自己名义上的表弟。他想说点什么，但是苦于脑海里一片空白，什么都想不到。

"哼，"拉尔夫嘲讽地笑了一声。他抬眼，鄙视地盯着那些像鸟儿一样轻快地舞动着的女人。"就算和以往的不同，也不过是一群奴隶罢了。"

罗杰瞪大了眼睛，双目紧盯着舞娘们的一举一动，似乎不敢置信。"这些女人…是奴隶？"

"这次新进的一批奴隶。我都不太相信自己的眼睛；他们的皮肤居然是白色的。可事实就是事实。有不少人都觉得白皮肤的奴隶很新鲜，所以我才会想到让她们上来跳舞。我认为你也会觉得很新鲜的。"

罗杰双手交叉在胸前，看着三个美人在琴鼓声中狂舞，满眼都是服饰绚丽的色彩和音乐奢华的调子。

"这是一件新鲜事，"罗杰承认，"而且，我实话实说，这几个姑娘都是在这边都少见的美人。"

拉尔夫诧异地望向罗杰，扬起眉毛。"你这么说，该不会是想到要把这女人当作下一个情人吧？"

"有什么不可？"罗杰微微一笑，"美貌是不分国界的。"

拉尔夫涨红了脸。他不是不懂得审美，只是性情冷漠的他早已忘怀了美貌的含义。罗杰看到美丽的女子会兴奋，会上前搭讪，会拥住她们狂吻…这些拉尔夫冷淡地看在眼里，内心却没有一点感觉。曾有不少女孩将自己呈现给他；他不是瞎子，不是看不出她们是美丽的人；只是这种美在他的心目中就像一滩死水一样不值一提，于是他向来将她们冷落一旁，爱搭不理。

这些异国的美人，自然也很美，但是看到她们拉尔夫的内心就有一种翻滚的恶心感。不是别的什么复杂的原因，单单是因为，她们一次次地让他想起了那个破坏了他家庭的王后。她就像她们一样，有一头乌黑而弯曲的头发、高耸的鼻梁和如雕刻出来一般的五官。这种和这些异国的美姬真的十分相似的长相，让拉尔夫不寒而栗。

但拉尔夫还不打算让罗杰知道这些。当他打量罗杰的时候发现，这个表兄和那王后长得还确实有点像。他也有黑色的头发、单薄的嘴唇和清晰的五官。所以拉尔夫转过身去，想要掩饰自己内心厌恶这群舞姬的真实理由。

"你要是那么想，我也拦不住你，"拉尔夫不屑地说。他随便编了一个理由，准备搪塞过去。"只是，一群奴隶，不值得你去在乎罢了。"

他说完，快步地走开了，隐匿在人群中，那速度几乎有点像是在逃跑。罗杰担忧地望着他离去的背影，内心不知有什么感觉，让他怪难受的。

不管怎么说，那还算是一个快乐的宴会。罗杰玩到了很晚，但是却再也没有和拉尔夫说过话。因为一看到他，他便涨红着脸撇过身去，拒绝和罗杰对视。看着罗杰在整个大厅里和漂亮的姑娘们搭讪，拉尔夫只能尽可能地避开他，到最后，连罗杰都觉得有什么不对劲了。

但罗杰的神经还没那么细。第二天拉尔夫看到他的时候，他已经抱着昨晚的那个异国美姬拥吻在花园的草丛中了。草和花的枝叶完好地遮住了他们的身躯，所以若不是那温热的喘息声的话，拉尔夫根本就不会注意到自己脚边正在发生的暧昧景象。

这位王子的脸立刻红到了耳朵根，眼睁睁地看到自己的表兄抱着那个让他恶心的异国女郎半裸的身体，内心疯狂地砰砰跳，转身，落荒而逃。罗杰真的和那位舞娘勾搭上了，而且还是那个年龄最年轻、最漂亮、最妩媚的。众目睽睽之下，一位王子，一个奴隶，做着这种事情，难道罗杰就不怕事情传出去影像他的名誉吗？

他逃跑的样子在外人看来恐怕会很滑稽吧。但他头脑混乱得已经管不了那么多了。在拉尔夫明确已经离那一对情侣很远的时候才敢气喘吁吁地停下来。他喘着粗气，还无法从刚才的打击中恢复过来。

"…但是作为料理园艺的人来说，年龄是不是小了一点？"

拉尔夫竖起耳朵，听到远处有个女人用很蹩脚的口音轻声对话道。

"那孩子挺怪的，平常不说话，但是做起园艺来就…"

他听到软鞋踏在石地上的声音，缓缓抬起头，看到一对奴隶从他眼前走过。那是年轻的一男一女，女人的皮肤黝黑，男人的皮肤微白。他们本身和对方畅快地交谈着，看到拉尔夫，惊讶地停顿了一下，突然缩小的瞳孔透露着恐惧，立刻变得诡异地沉静。那个女人手上的托盘颤抖了一下，多亏了她多年服侍主人的经验才没让它翻起。他们两个人绕着道，尽量远离拉尔夫快步地走着。

"等一等！"拉尔夫直起身，用带着尊严的声音向他们说道。那两个奴隶的身体僵立在原地，连气都不敢出。

"殿…殿下…"男人先转过身来，欠着身子，浑身颤抖着。那个女人也不例外，颤栗地低着头，但是难免抬起眼帘偷偷观察拉尔夫的目光。拉尔夫严厉的个性在仆人和奴隶间是人人有目共睹的。虽然他也不过是十三四岁的年轻少年，但冷俊的目光和语气却早已超过了他的父王。他并不是个随和的主人，甚至可以说，有些残酷。

拉尔夫平稳了自己的呼吸。他站直身子，很快就像什么事都没有发生过一样。"你们都给我好好工作，别整天无所事事地闲聊。"

"是…是…"男子紧张地咽下口水，偷偷向上望着他的主人。

"在这里，对不尽职的人的惩罚是很严厉的，"拉尔夫冷冷地说，"如果你不想成为鬼魂的话，最好小心行事。"

"是的，殿下。"

那拉尔夫用尽量快的速度转过身去，然后闭上眼睛，希望不要再看到这些肮脏、下等的奴隶。他很有风度地将双手插在口袋里，却其实不过是在掩饰自己忍耐不了和他们呆在一起想要直接逃跑的情绪。拉尔夫是冷俊的皇子，不会逃跑。但他确实走得比平常都快。

清晨的花园散发着一股只有植物才有的清香味，拉尔夫心里虽然乱糟糟的，但走着走着，不知为何，缓缓平静了下来。他不由自主的深深吸了一口早晨湿漉漉的空气，然后默默吐出。虽然没有发出弱智的鼻音，但那模样，其实不难看出他正在享受黎明—这不是一个常见的景象。年轻的王子很少会沉浸在某样东西里。但也只有这个时候才让人觉得，就算是拉尔夫，也不过是个十三、四岁的少年罢了。

不知不觉似乎走到了稍微比较偏僻的地方。拉尔夫缓缓漫步着，倒不是十分介意。他不太想看到在他面前走来走去的奴隶和仆人，反而，这样的清净更加符合他的性格。他微微仰头，呼吸着清晨的空气，心情也变得好了起来。

这个角落的花园很少有人来，但拉尔夫环顾四周的时候，却看到了一抹娇小而忙碌着的身影。

是谁？

从这边来看，拉尔夫只能注意到那个人纤弱矮小的身体被围绕在千万支鲜花当中，不停地俯身在花边做着什么，略长的黑色头发随着她的动作来回摆动。

她似乎很专注于手上的工作，以至于没有注意到拉尔夫正向她走来。花园最偏僻的角落一般都靠着一些熙熙攘攘的树林，柔和的枝叶不停阻挡拉尔夫的视线；他用手将它们拨开，在离花丛最近的那棵树后面停下，目不转睛地望着面前的景象。

那是一个正在花丛中打理花草的奴隶女孩。拉尔夫看得出来，因为她有一头像乌羽一样漆黑的头发，随意地搭在肩上。她纤细、雪白的胳膊从麻布的衣袖里伸出来，一双小手熟练地修剪着玫瑰的枝叶，然后小心翼翼地将剪下来的断枝放入手边粗糙的麻袋里。

女孩不停重复着她的动作，平静的面颊在阳光下起起伏伏，完全没有意识到此时正有人观望着她。拉尔夫将她从头到脚打量了一番，看到她孱弱矮小的身体隐藏在宽大的衣服里，只有瘦得可怜的手臂和小腿露在外面，白得像腊，在清晨的光束下泛着光泽。

拉尔夫呆呆得看了很久，当意识过来的时候，连他自己都觉得不可置信。

这不是常见的事。拉尔夫以前也是时常来这里散步的。在他孤僻的性格驱使下，天天在花园里走动已经成为了最正常的事情。任何有人的视线都让他无法忍受，所以一旦花园里有那些仆人和奴隶走动，他马上会命令他们离开。久而久之，下人们也渐渐摸清了拉尔夫的个性，所以只要看到这位王子殿下出现在花园里就会自觉地绕路行走，就算再远也得绕。

拉尔夫不是个个性随和的主人。任何让他不爽的人他都会想尽办法折磨他们，而明白这点的仆人们平常都尽量少招惹他，以免惹上不必要的麻烦。所以刚才那两个奴隶毫无忌讳地聊着天，大摇大摆地从他面前走过的时候，他的心里立刻燃起了一股怒火。他们是谁？他们算什么？他才是皇族。这里是属于他的花园。但是，为什么今天却站在这里许久，似乎对一个奴隶女孩的存在丝毫不在意？

这很怪。这不正常。望着一个奴隶看了那么久，对拉尔夫来说，这太不正常了。

当他看向前方的时候，几乎不会立刻在意黑发女孩的存在。她不像一个人，更像是这个花园的一部分。或许是活了几百年的树孕育出来的妖精？不知为何这样的画面很随和，并不像以前那些忙碌着的下人们的身影那样和花园格格不入。

他把女孩土地色彩的衣服看成生育了万物的大地；而那白暂的肌肤就像一朵从大地中生长出来的孤傲的花朵。拉尔夫眨眨眼睛。他已经有很久没这样诗意过了。庸俗，恶心。他想使劲扇自己耳光直到清醒过来。

女孩终于完成了手上的动作。她提起手腕，幅度不大得抹去额角的汗水，然后站起来，伸了个懒腰。她的个子不算高，比拉尔夫小几个头，看着也小上了几岁。她动了一下长时间没活动的四肢，注意到脚边的麻袋。她用一只手箍住袋口，提起里面只有少量残叶的巨大口袋，向一旁的树林走去。

她完全没有意识到拉尔夫的存在。因此，当奴隶女孩用手在土地上挖出一个小坑，并将为数不多的残枝碎叶放入坑里的时候，拉尔夫一直默默地在树后看着。他看见那女孩就像在对待自己的孩子一样，小心翼翼地把那些残叶掩埋起来，然后将地面抚平。

掩埋的地点就在一棵年龄比较老的槐树树根的地方，是拉尔夫的对面。王子从藏身的地点探出半个脑袋来，惊讶地看见，女孩居然跪在小小的陵墓前，双手合十祈祷着。就像在哀悼死去的亲人一样。

这个动作拉尔夫十分陌生。自从他的母亲去世之后，他早已不记得该如何祷告。但那女孩的动作温柔无比，柔软的双手抚过掩埋了玫瑰花残害的泥土，像是在抚慰着一个小巧而孱弱的婴儿。拉尔夫的眼中闪过一丝光泽，似乎看到了一个早已被他忘怀的画面。他轻轻将脑袋靠在树干上，深深吸了口气，又缓缓吐出。不知为什么，在这许多年里，他第一次感到了前所未有的宁静。

呼吸着带有泥土香味的空气，拉尔夫安然地闭上了眼睛。


	3. 第二章 蓝眼

第二章

—

"什么？你说白皮肤的奴隶女孩？"罗杰歪着脑袋，慵懒地看着他的表弟。拉尔夫的面颊通红。罗杰怀里的美人妩媚地勾着他的脖子，依偎他的胸口，耳朵紧覆着听他心跳的声音。她偌大的眼睛抛来一个诱惑的眼神，红润的嘴唇覆盖罗杰的手背，像猫一样轻轻舔着他的肌肤。

拉尔夫的眼角无声地抽动。就好像故意为了让他更难堪似的，罗杰舒服地向后靠了靠，换了一下抱着舞娘的动作，用手指挑起她的一缕黑发，放在唇边亲吻。

"是的，"拉尔夫交叉起双臂，食指不耐烦地敲打着衣袖的皱褶。他这样的动作让罗杰想笑，但最终只是交叉起双腿，吻了吻舞姬的樱唇让自己转开注意力。

"这样的人我还真没见过，"罗杰耸耸肩，诚实地说。

"我还以为你对每个女性奴隶的事情都了如指掌…"

"可惜年龄比你还小的那些不在我的狩猎范围内。"罗杰无奈地说。他无趣地撅起嘴唇，一边嗅着怀中女人的脖颈，听着她的窃笑，好像早就把表弟遗忘在了一旁。

"你…"拉尔夫气得牙齿都打颤了，"好吧…既然这样，真是打扰了。"

他愤愤地走出罗杰休息的房间，离去的时候还能听到他和怀中的美人说着缠绵肉麻的话。他真想弄聋自己的耳朵。

拉尔夫有点想要使劲敲打自己的脑袋。真是的，他在想什么？居然会去问罗杰，简直就是活得不耐烦了给自己找罪受！他一边大步流星地走在走廊上，一边思索着谁才是最适合问这种问题的人。

"咦，白色皮肤的奴隶女孩吗？"在听到这件事的时候，克莱拉不可置信地望着这位王位的候选人。"你问有白色皮肤的小姑娘是吗？"

"是啊，你是否…"

"啊！"克莱拉兴奋地将双手拍在一起，眼睛就差要眯成一条缝了，"关于奴隶的事情我是不清楚啦！但是如果你见到她的话，不要忘了告诉我一声！我的小王子已经好久没有为谁这么投入了！"

"你不知道啊？我只是在找…"拉尔夫话说了一半，突然意识到什么，脸刷的一下红了一片。"你、你说什么？"

"我想殿下喜欢的人一定是个小美女吧…一定要让我看看啊！不管她是不是奴隶都无所谓，等您成为了国王，那就和谁结婚都没关系了！"

"什—什么？"拉尔夫着实被吓得不清，"你那是什么意思？"

"噢！我的小王子终于也要恋爱了！我太幸福了！"

"你…"拉尔夫气节了。虽然内心很想向她大喊，但克莱拉毕竟是把他从小养大的，和他关系还算比较亲。想到这点，他最终还是什么都没喊出来。"…告辞了！"

"千万不要大意啊！"拉尔夫转身离开的时候，克莱拉还在背后不死心地冲他喋喋不休地啰嗦个不停："对女孩子好点！你这样才貌出众，只要对她好点一定能追到手的！我相信你哟！"

拉尔夫连死的心都有了。被克莱拉误解成这样，他还有什么脸继续当王子？但是想了想，还是不要死了罢，至少在得知花园里的少女是谁之前他可还不想死。拉尔夫也不知道为什么那么想知道答案，只是潜意识里一直有一个声音，让他抓住黑暗中唯一深入湖底的线索。一开始只是随便问问，但当得不到答案的时候，反而更有兴趣得到他渴求的真相。

真是奇怪，他已经有很久没去在意真相这种东西了。

克莱拉和罗杰一被问到这种问题就这么没用，看来平常信任的人已经指望不上了。那还能怎么办？豁出去了，拉尔夫想，最好还是一针见血地问问平常掌控奴隶进出的人罢。

宫殿总管之一的大娘，面目严峻，看上去脾气很不好。就连拉尔夫来到她面前的时候都没能露出一个笑容。但她还是朝他欠了欠身，表示对上级的礼貌。

"哦？你说一个皮肤是白色的小女孩吗？"大娘用平淡的声音说，"我印象里似乎没有这样一个人。"

"是我亲眼看见的，"拉尔夫解释说，"她年龄比我小一些，头发长度大概到肩膀的位置…"

"你确定她的皮肤是白色的？"

拉尔夫目不转睛地看着她，很确信地点头。"是白色皮肤的人。奴隶中，白色皮肤的最少，应该不难找吧？"

大娘淡淡地看着他，轻轻叹了口气，眼睛无神地转了转。"殿下，抱歉。我很确信，白色皮肤的奴隶中，没有这样的人。"

"怎么会没有？我真的看见了。一个大概十岁左右的小女孩…"

"可是，殿下，"大娘漠然地说，"这次进的奴隶中，性别为女的，最年轻的就是那个带头的舞姬。奴隶的话，年龄太小的女人很少能帮上什么忙。所以十岁左右的女孩是不存在的。"

拉尔夫愣在原地，似乎不能立刻消化她刚刚说的话。

"你是认真的吗？"

可大娘的眼神里没有玩笑。她不是个擅长开玩笑的人，所以拉尔夫除了相信她之外已经没了别的选择。可是，这样根本说不通。如果说白色皮肤的女孩不存在，那他看到的是什么？鬼魂吗？难道真的是树精？

刨根究底并不是拉尔夫平常会做的事情。但这一次，他似乎很想搞明白这个问题，否则，恐怕他连觉都睡不好了。

下午的太阳很大，花园潮湿的感觉少了许多，比起泥土的香味，更多的是晒久了阳光而产生的味道。拉尔夫不得不用手遮掩照得他头痛的太阳。他从来都不喜欢阳光。

拉尔夫最终还是决定再去找一次。他坚信，只要他曾碰到过她，就一定还能在这里找到她。他必须确定那并不是他的幻觉。那是一个活生生的人，一个奴隶女孩，他亲眼看见的。他没疯，或许他不常和人讲话，但他还不疯。他清醒得很。

他首先想到的就是昨天看到她的地方。虽然皇家的花园很大，偏僻的角落也不少，但拉尔夫毕竟是在这里长大的，对皇宫的构造了如指掌。当他靠近那片树林的时候心里还在怦怦乱跳，无奈又开始了怀疑。如果那真是他的幻觉怎么办？就算那不是幻觉，她可能还在那个地方吗？或许她真的是森林的妖精也说不定。拉尔夫还从没见过有谁会为一些残枝碎叶举行葬礼。

他狠狠地掐自己的手背。拉尔夫！你给我醒醒吧！树精这种东西是不存在的！

当拉尔夫从那颗他躲藏过的树干后面走出来的时候，他感觉他的信心缓缓提了起来…但马上，又跌入了深渊。在他面前的是非常熟悉的景象。修剪地一丝不苟，但是形态却异常自然、安定的玫瑰花丛在阳光下无声地绽放着，每朵花都像精灵的面孔一样随着微风轻轻摇摆，似乎在对着他窃笑。各种花丛和花篱围绕着花园的边境，一切都和上次一样，只是，少了他寻找的东西。

如果拉尔夫真的疯了的话，他或许还真会以为自己把一朵玫瑰花的花蕾看成人了。

拉尔夫走到花丛跟前，内心复杂得就像缠成一团的丝线，全是扯不开的疑惑。微风吹拂他的脸颊，倒是让他一时感觉到似曾相识的平静感。他深叹了口气，将内心的不满全部排出体外。他不是一个喜欢把不满表现在脸上的人，也从不曾拿身边的物品发泄。他生气的时候只是默默站在风中，闭着眼睛，聆听鸟儿的叫声。

拉尔夫伸手抚过玫瑰花的花瓣，感受那柔软的感觉流连于他的指间，像是一种肌肤的触感。滑滑的，充满生气，在他的指尖来回穿梭，就像在和他捉迷藏一样。这些花儿都开得很好，饱满的气色在阳光下自豪地挺着身躯，像娇贵却坚强的富家子女—有些像拉尔夫，只不过他没有它们那般脆弱。

拉尔夫又叹了口气，这一次是舒服的叹息。在鸟儿和微风的声音中，隐隐参杂了脚步踏在土地上的沙沙声。沙沙的脚步声越来越近，听上去轻盈而短暂。拉尔夫起初以为自己产生了幻觉，直到那脚步声停在他身后不远的地方，许久。很安静。虽然他还是能听见风声的鸟儿的歌喉，但在这些声音背后的，是轻轻的喘息声。

拉尔夫疑惑地转过身来。他看见了她，突然松了口气。那个白皮肤的奴隶女孩正抬头，用大大的眼睛不解地看着他，那瞳孔清澈得就像小溪，或者纯净的宝石，完全没有社会所遗留下的杂质。

她还穿着那件不起眼的衣服，包裹着她瘦小的身体，显得很大。衣领不断地从肩上滑下去，而她不得不时常把领子拉回到原来的位置。她的长相很清秀，白暂的皮肤细腻光滑，不像一个经历过各种挫折的平民奴隶该有的那样。一阵风吹来，拂起她的头发，但她却一动不动，睁着眼睛疑问地望着他，像一个令人毛骨悚然的娃娃。

拉尔夫先是感到一阵轻松，心想他终究没疯，没有看到幻觉。但很快他的神经又紧张起来。因为他清楚看见，那个女孩的眼睛是蓝色的。

一连串的回忆涌上脑海，一个黑头发的后母嫁给他的父王，一年后，生下一个拥有明亮眼睛的婴儿…拉尔夫记得那个眼神。清澈、没有杂质的灰蓝色眼眸，稍微带着些忧愁和伤感，像精灵的眼泪。

他一把抓住女孩的肩膀，迫使她后退了一步，无法镇定下来的瞳孔在眼眶中颤抖，脑袋里好像有提示危机的鸣笛声不停扰乱他的思维。那女孩本身清澈的眸子闪过一丝惊讶和恐慌，但没有挣扎，看着他的眼神带着疑问。

拉尔夫能感到手指下女孩肩膀的触感。在麻布的衣服下面是弱不禁风的躯体，几乎不存在肌肉和脂肪，就像一层肌肤包裹着纤细的肩骨一样。拉尔夫能触摸到她骨骼的形状。那是人的骨骼，他指尖的也是人类的肌肤。

"你…你是谁？"拉尔夫咬着牙齿说出这句话，即使尽量压低自己的声音，却依然遮掩不住与其中的颤抖。

拉尔夫的手指深深陷入女孩的皮肤。她露出了一副疼痛的表情，却没有回答拉尔夫的问题。她一双消散的眸子里能看见恐惧，但更多的还是疑问—那种无法理解事情前因后果的，让人不忍心欺骗的清澈的目光。

拉尔夫眨了眨眼睛。他这是在做什么？如果是以前，他绝对不会随便去碰一个下等的奴隶的。今天是奇怪的一天，可能是白色皮肤的奴隶的出现他还难以适应。想到这里，拉尔夫又想敲打自己的脑袋了。

他究竟怎么了？总是心神不宁。那双蓝色的眼睛的确似曾相识—甚至，他可以肯定，就是十年前的那双，他永远无法忘记的眸子。但是这一切都太荒唐了—她是个女孩啊，而且，事情会这么巧吗？虽然目前这些白皮肤的奴隶中拉尔夫还从未见过棕色眼眸以外的瞳色，但并不代表蓝色的眼眸是不存在的。说不定只是个少见的惯例。说不定只是个很巧的巧合。…没错，这一定只是个巧合而已。

拉尔夫最终迟疑地放开女孩的肩膀。他的动作缓慢，脸上尽是不确信的表情。但她还是恢复了正常的站姿，用一种复杂的目光望着他。那目光中参杂着理解、疑惑，还有一种如仰视救世主一般的倾慕。拉尔夫肯定自己看到了幻觉。这只是年轻女孩的可笑目光而已。

"你给我…好好工作。"

拉尔夫从牙齿缝里挤出这句话。他能肯定自己的嘴角正在无声地抽动，不知是不是想要尝试他已经有许多年未曾尝试过的微笑。他自己都为这个想法吓了一跳，迅速转过身去，尴尬地快步走开。

奴隶女孩就在后面，目不转睛地目送他离开。那目光十分扰人，就像监视猎物的猎手，丝毫不肯松懈一丝一毫。拉尔夫并没有离开。他隐身在那女孩看不见的一棵树后面，深深地喘着气，想着刚才发生的那一幕。女孩那双眼睛就像噩梦似的缠绕着他，就像一条蛇，缠得他窒息。

在拉尔夫身后不远，以为他已经离去的女孩终于移开了目光。她的视线撇向一旁的土壤，眼帘低垂，长长的睫毛半掩着明亮的瞳孔，似乎在想着什么。她的手缓缓附上被拉尔夫抓过的肩膀，指印深了一层颜色，留下一个能看出五指形状的淤青。

刚才一直躲在树后面的一个奴隶妇女立刻跌跌撞撞地跑到女孩的身边，眼里尽是担忧，脸色惨白，仿佛下一秒就会毫无征兆地昏倒在原地。拉尔夫从树后窥视，看见她的皮肤是白色的，因此他估计她在之前就已经认识了这个女孩。他的猜测很快得到了证实，因为她立刻用一种他听不懂的语言和她说话，似乎在告诫她什么。

女孩只回答了几句，声音小得几乎无法分辨她的音色。她说这种异域的语言说得很流利，所以拉尔夫认为她从小就会说…甚至，或许，她还没来得及学会他们的语言。拉尔夫突然感到一种怒火从心底腾升，让他咬牙切齿。

他是这里的王子和主人；这里是他的地盘。他本该掌管这里的一切，包括花园里的事情、这些奴隶，以及和他们有关的所有事情。他早已习惯了操纵别人，所以当听到这两个奴隶在他的园林里用他听不到的语言交谈的时候，心里有种十分不痛快的感觉。拉尔夫一拳打在树干上，引得几片花瓣从树枝上落下。

"殿下，别看你平常好像很冷静似的，有的时候也太急躁了一点吧。"

拉尔夫用裹满纱布的手托着下巴，一双眼睛看似无所事事地望着窗外，听着他的女佣在一旁喋喋不休。他一边无趣地叹着气，一边想着自己的事情，而克莱拉的声音逐渐变成了耳边呼呼刮过的风。在外人看来这个场面也算滑稽了。但克莱拉完全不这样觉得。

"你有没有在听我说话？"意识到拉尔夫完全没有反应，她很不痛快地挡在他面前，双手叉腰，两颊都变得鼓鼓的。"殿下，你到底怎么了？你知不知道把自己的手搞成这样，我们都很担心？难道说你…"她惊呼了一声，急速地捂住嘴巴。"…你该不会…和人打架了吧？"

拉尔夫深深叹了口气。有时候他真的很想知道，如果自己的母亲还在世的话，会不会也和克莱拉这样啰嗦。

"我、没事！"拉尔夫忍不住大声说，"只不过是一拳打到东西弄成这样的，行吗？"

"怎么可能没事？一般什么人会无缘无故地去砸东西？"克莱拉依然不依不饶，"如果你有想不开的事情可以和我说的！如果你再这样下去会抑郁的你知道吗？天哪！绝对不能再像侯爵大人那样…"

"侯爵？"

"是啊，他一开始也是随便拿东西撒气，但是后来事情变得一发不可收拾…"说到这里，女佣突然意识到自己脱口而出了不该说的事情，立刻住了嘴。她一头冷汗地看着拉尔夫脸上出现狐疑的表情，心里暗叫不妙。

"哪个侯爵？我怎么不知道？"拉尔夫挑起眉毛，莫名其妙地对这个陌生的称呼感到一种似曾相识的感觉。但他说不上来在哪里听过，似乎在他很小的时候有所耳闻，只记得一个模糊的影子…除此之外，忘得一干二净。

"这个…你的手还疼吗？我可以再去找点药来。"

"不是，我是说侯爵的事情…"

"下次不能再这样了知道吗？拿东西撒气又没有好处，反而伤害你自己的身体！"女佣慌张的态度已经说明了很多问题。拉尔夫意识到自己问了什么禁忌的问题，可他不打算放弃追问，好奇心很快胜过了一切。

"回答我的问题好吗？"拉尔夫用正经的语气问，"什么伯爵？为什么不能在我面前提起他？"

"他…"克莱拉语塞了一阵，眼睛转来转去，好像在想着什么敷衍的话。拉尔夫一直审视着她的一举一动。在一阵思虑过后她只是凝视着墙角，脸上尽是心虚的表情，不敢和他对视。

"这个问题这么难回答吗？"拉尔夫觉得自己的耐心越来越薄弱了。他再也承受不了被人敷衍的感觉。他想要的是直率的答案。

"他…只不过是你出生以前在城里比较出名而已，行吧？"克莱拉没底气地说，"后来你一两岁的时候因为一些小事情离开这个地方了，没什么大不了的。"

"但是为什么…"

"好了！"克莱拉转移话题，抬高声音说，"我还有些事情要做。你一个人没事吧？"

"我…"

"太好了！"女佣收起散落在床上的纱布和药水，用手平了平弄皱的床单，嘴里还哼着曲调，好像立刻忘记了刚才的谈话。"要好好照顾自己。我想你也很快就要当国王了。"

当克莱拉拿着药瓶和纱布离开房间时，拉尔夫并没有阻止，可能是心事变得越来越复杂，反应也迟钝了许多。在女佣走后，顿时安静下来的房间似乎立刻变得更加令人难耐。拉尔夫靠在床的栏杆上，碧蓝色的眼睛审视着房间角落被遗忘已久的花瓶，里面为了保持寿命而风干发黑的玫瑰让他想到墓地。

屋内没有风，没有从头顶射来的阳光，没有鸟儿的叫声和泥土的香味…干枯的玫瑰就像幽怨的鬼魂一样注视着他，一动不动，处处充满了死亡的气味。拉尔夫头次意识到原来自己一直住惯了的地方是这样死气沉沉的。这两天中，他在花园中看到的东西似乎已经改变了他。仅仅这点时间，已足够让拉尔夫习惯了在微风中摇摆并且对他微笑的、精灵般的花蕾，以及那清爽的，贴近自然的妖精般的感觉。他发现，自己已经无法承受这样阴霾而死一般沉寂的生活。

不知从何时开始，这里已经成为了他的牢笼。或许是他为自己造了一个结界，把自己当成一个犯人一样监禁起来。

拉尔夫缓缓闭上眼睛，感觉浑身都很累。

城里离宫殿比较远的地方有不少充满安宁气息的乡村，在下午的阳光下散发着自然而纯正的乡土气息。民间的人们整天都在不停忙碌，和皇宫的人不同的是，处处都能感到属于自己的温馨的感觉。

一片片田野里可以看见牛羊遥远的身影，以及正在干农活的青年们。乡间的小路偶尔会有牛车和旅行者走过，留下一股他们特殊的味道。一片白云遮住了刺眼的日光，云彩的阴影正随着微风渐渐挪动着。窄窄的小路尽头隐约出现了三个骑着马的身影，在这个阳光明媚的下午悠闲地行在小路上。

走近一点就能看出后面的两匹马上是两个长相一模一样的少年。他们都有着同样长度的金色头发，在微风中以同样的频率左右飘舞，看上去简直就是镜子里的影像一般。走在最前面的是一匹颜色黑得光亮的马，虽然只是很普通地装备了粗制皮革的马鞍，但还是不掩它超群的气质。骑马的是一头红发的少年。他轻松地跨在马上，任由自己的身体随着马踏出的每一步在马背上摇来摇去，嘴里哼着小调，似乎心情很不错。他头上戴着一定已经很旧了的三角的帽子，上面还装饰着早已看不出颜色的羽毛；一双灰棕色的旧马靴踏在结实的马蹬上，只用一只手握住缰绳，却依然保持不会从马背上滑下来。

三个骑马的少年越走越近。他们似乎是结伴而行，却没有带太多的行李，只有几个瘪得可怜的皮袋和一壶水。他们的着装也很旧，有点像奔波了很久的旅行者的打扮。双胞胎中有一个拿起水壶放在唇边，咕噜咕噜地饮下几口，用脏脏的袖子随意地抹干嘴唇，然后将水壶递给他的同胞兄弟。

红发的少年抬起头看了眼远处，撇撇嘴巴，稍微一侧身，从马侧斜下身去，折断一根路边的狗尾巴草。他的动作非常圆润、流畅，看上去就像做了几百遍的日常动作一样。他将草放在指尖把玩，然后将它含在嘴里。红发不是一个常见的发色。它预测着不太平常的出身，可这个少年看上去到没有什么特殊的，咧开嘴笑得就像一个普通的农家小子，脸上还有一排雀斑。

要说有什么特殊的地方的话，那莫过于他有一双几乎透明的蓝色眼睛，就像晴朗的天空。和红色头发一样，这样纯净的蓝色眼眸也是很不常见的。他个子也比较瘦高，如果再坐得直一些的话会显得很高挑。

"杰克，"后面跟着的双胞胎之一突然问，"我们离进城还有多远？"

被称为杰克的红发少年撇了下嘴，转着眼珠，像是在思考什么问题。他伸出长长的手指挖了挖耳朵，双眼直勾勾地望着前方。

"嗯…这个…我也说不好。"

"不是吧？你不是来过吗？"

"唉，"杰克耸耸肩，"那也是十多年前的事情了。我那时才多大啊，还没怎么记事呢，就只能把这附近的景象记了个大概而已。"

他身后的少年深深叹了口气，显得很无奈。他和自己的同胞兄弟对望了一眼，表示无能为力。

"可是这个城得有多大？该不会走到天黑还不到吧？那时候我们该怎么办—找旅店？这种地方会有旅店吗？"

"这种地方连人都没几个，我看旅店恐怕也是天方夜谭吧。"

杰克额角的青筋开始隐隐跳动。他忍不住回头对他们大声说，"噢，住嘴吧，萨姆！还有你，埃里克！你们就不能安心一点吗？没有旅店就大不了睡稻草！又不是冬天！"

被骂的双胞胎同时吐了吐舌头。虽然是他们跟随着主子四处奔波，却被杰克说得好像他们两个才是被宠坏了的小少爷。但事实上他们已经见怪不怪了。杰克这个人向来就是这样，不是正常人能够理解的。

农场虽然很大，但离城镇越近似乎田地和牧场也变得越发小了。他们在马背上走了一个半小时之后终于看到人口和田地的密度增长。他们相视一笑，终于离目的地不远了。

农场和城镇相隔了一条比较窄的小河。三个少年路过这里的时候准备稍加休息一下。下午的太阳很大，这里的树荫很凉快，是歇息的好地方。

萨姆把水壶从皮袋里拿出来，拔掉塞子，放进河里灌满清水。这里的水很干净，连鱼都没有，比较浅的地方能清晰看见底下的鹅卵石在波光下闪着光泽。他们把马牵到河边饮水。埃里克伸个懒腰，脱掉靴子，然后赤脚站在冰凉的水里，用手舀起河水扑在脸上，一个激灵，令他立刻清醒了很多。

杰克摘掉帽子，坐在河边的石头上，一边心不在焉地折断手边的草，一边望着远方。他好像在想些什么事情，只是从他的表情上很难看出那究竟是好还是不好的事。

"你紧张吗？"萨姆的声音突然在他耳边响起。杰克没有转头，但萨姆已经笑着坐在了他身边。"这是那次之后第一次进城吧。我们也一样。"

杰克哼了一声，用食指和中指拿掉含在嘴里的狗尾巴草，放在指尖转着圈。"没什么大不了的问题。我们很快就能适应的。"

"可惜城里不像我们那个地方那样淳朴。在这里人心险恶，必须时刻提防着点。"

杰克扭头看着远处的城镇，歪着脑袋，好像在思考什么。"我觉得没什么。生活在那个老头子身边这么久，这种事情早就习惯了。"

"是吗？"萨姆笑了笑。他站起来，伸个懒腰，同时伸出食指指着远处。"过了这些密密麻麻的街道就能看到皇宫了。应该是这样没错。"

杰克伸直双腿。他换了个舒服的坐姿，顺着萨姆手指的方向望去，目光游离在那些复杂的行人和房子之间。他很快移开了目光，注意力回到站在河中的埃里克身上。

"这种事就先不要去管了，现在我们还没进城呢。"他说，"以后的事情，以后自然有办法。"

"你啊，"萨姆无奈地笑笑，"老是这样感受不到压力的性格。"

杰克舒服地叹口气，双手的手肘支撑在石头上，惬意地抬头，望着天空的云彩。他没有回答萨姆的话，而后者也只能摇摇头，表示完全不能理解他心里的想法。

埃里克在河里凉快完之后，来到杰克和萨姆的身边，很平常地坐在萨姆身旁的石块上。他的裤管和衣袖都被卷了起来，小臂和小腿上还带着湿漉漉的水珠。他很帅气地甩了甩头，发间的水珠甩了萨姆和杰克一脸。红发少年翘起嘴中的草，顺手递给他一件旧旧的外衣。埃里克接过杰克的外衣，将头彻底擦了一遍。

"然后呢？"埃里克一边擦干头发，一边问道，"我们就快到城里了。接下来做什么？"

"嗯哼，"杰克听上去很平常地哼了声，"找到住处之后，就去找工作吧。"

"那之后呢？"

"四处打听一下。"

埃里克挑起眉毛。"就这样吗？"

杰克深呼了一口气。他把双手枕在脑后，在石头上躺下，沉思地望着在头顶飘舞的枝叶。他手指的关节无聊地敲打着石头比较光滑的部分，指尖时不时触碰到石缝里生长着的草叶。他想了想，然后换个姿势，望着和他说话的少年。

"我说的是你们。我不能在宫外呆着，"他说，"…我得去皇宫。"

"你去皇宫？"萨姆睁大了眼睛望着他，"你有潜入计划吗？"

杰克好像这不是什么大不了的事情似的耸耸肩。"现在还没有。但是我总会想到的—有从这里走到城里的时间想计策，足够了。"

几个少年在休息了一会儿之后，为了赶时间，整理起为数不多的行囊，重新踏上了旅途。此时下午才过了一半，但为了能快一些在日落之前找到归宿，他们还是加了把劲赶路。

刺眼的阳光没有减弱。十分钟之后，三个骑马的少年已经进了城。城里果然和城外的乡村不同，路虽然宽大但总觉得很窄，来来往往的行人有许多，似乎都很忙碌，着急地做着自己的事情。路中央经常会出现水池和停放着推销面包的小推车；有妇女在池边洗衣服，也有孩子跑来跑去地玩耍。

在这么拥挤的地方骑马会很不方便，于是他们只能从马上下来步行。双胞胎兴奋地环视着四周的景象，似乎对每一家店铺都很感兴趣，活像两个从没见过市面的农家小子。

杰克大摇大摆地走在前面。他不再含着那个看上去很土的狗尾巴草了，但表情还很无所事事，并不显得紧张。他用一只手牵着马的缰绳，一边抚慰着它，好像害怕它会被这里人多的情形吓到。萨姆快速走到他的身边，看上去很严肃。

"那么，你想好对策了吗？"

杰克伸出手抓了抓后脑勺，一双眼睛很慵懒。

"啊，差不多吧。"他一边心不在焉地回答，一边注意到正站在路中间一个比较高的台子上、穿制服的男子。从那男子的打扮来看像是这城里的护卫，但他长得很胖，军装的扣子全被那鼓鼓的肚皮挤得几乎要掉下来了。他的样子很懒，靠在自己的枪上，一边用手掏着耳朵。杰克停下来望了他两眼，然后向他走过去。

"先生，"杰克用带着磁性的声音说。他摘下陈旧的帽子，弹了弹上面堆积了很久的灰土，然后很绅士地做了一个见面的动作。他的嘴上挂着微笑，红色的头发随着他的动作优雅地摆动。"我们三个是从远方来这里的旅行者，刚来到这个城里不久，所以对什么都不熟。如果可以的话，我们想向你打听点事情。"

那个胖守卫用很轻藐的目光扫了他一眼。他虽然换了个角度站着，以便和杰克面对面，但却依然保持着一开始靠着枪的动作。

"啊，是旅者吗？最近的旅者好像多了不少。"守卫用很懒惰的声音说，"你们打算去哪里？其实只要不闯祸的话，我是不会干涉你们去哪里的。"

"那么，请问皇宫怎么走？"埃里克牵着自己的马来到杰克身边，仰视着胖胖的守卫。后者怀疑地看了他一眼，似乎他的问题他很不喜欢。

"什么，你们要去皇宫？"胖守卫扬起眉毛，"皇宫可不是你们这些人去的地方，想玩游戏的话还是回家吧！"

"请相信我们，并不是开玩笑的，"对待守卫的回答，杰克依然保持很文雅的态度。"我们不是在玩游戏。只要你告诉我们往哪边走，我发誓不会给任何人添麻烦。"

守卫狐疑的眼神打量着杰克。他看上去是个很普通的少年，可衣着却像是个大人。最吸引他的还是他头发和眼睛的颜色。那不是很常见的颜色。

"小子，看你的样子倒不像普通人，"胖子懒洋洋地说，"说实在的，我已经有十年没有见到红色头发的人了。我还以为他们绝种了呢。告诉我，你父亲是谁？曾经是这里的人吗？"

"我父亲一直住在很远的远方，"杰克笑着说，"所以我怀疑你是否可能会见过他。"

胖守卫眼中期待的神色立刻暗淡下来，好像很沮丧。他脸上的表情变得落寞，深深叹了口气。

"这样啊，"他无奈地说，"你长得还真像我以前认识的人。不过很可惜，长得像的人太多了。"他叹息一声，用手指着一个方向。"那边就是皇宫了。如果你要去的话，千万别惹麻烦。宫里的人脾气可不怎么好。"

"多谢你，先生。"杰克爽朗地说，"我们以后还会见面的。"

"希望如此吧。"

胖子最后的话听上去像是自言自语。杰克拉着他的黑马和双胞胎一起向宫殿的方向走去，不知前面等待他们的究竟是什么。


	4. 第三章 红发少年

第三章

—

一个完全由黑影和坟墓组成的世界，足以让拉尔夫窒息。当他缓缓睁开眼睛的时候看见的只有一片死寂般的土灰，像一个个坟堆般静静摆在他的眼前。他能看到无数死灵的笑脸，透过无尽的黑暗对他诡异地微笑。

那些僵在怨灵脸上的诡笑就像毒药一样刺痛他的神经，让他想要呕吐。一滩如烟雾般的黑水逐渐将他淹没。他伸出手试图抓住什么，任何东西…可他顺着指缝看到的只有一个个令人毛骨悚然的笑脸，隐藏在一片混浊的黑影背后。

拉尔夫试图喊叫。他试图从淹没他的浑水中挣脱出来。但他的喉咙吐不出任何声音，身体无法动弹，只能任由黑暗将他吞食。黑暗覆盖他的脸颊、发丝，最终停在他的眼帘上，蔓延他的眼瞳。他的视线瞬间变得只有寂静的一片黑色…

拉尔夫猛地从床上坐起来，喘着粗气。

天濒临破晓，但外面的天色还很昏暗，离天亮还有不到一个小时的时间。房间里静得诡异，除了钟摆有节奏的摇摆声之外，就只能听到拉尔夫那急促、惊慌的喘息声。他不安的瞳孔无神地盯了很久眼前墙壁，却不知自己究竟在看什么。噩梦的情形在他脑海中挥之不去，连怨灵对他吐出的气息的味道他都能感受的到。

惊魂未定地沉默了一会儿，拉尔夫的呼吸声终于平稳下来。他无意识地伸手抹掉额头的汗水，发现自己所在的床铺就像洗过一样被自己的汗液浸湿了一大片。他心里还是很不安。拉尔夫掀开被子从床上下来，伸手捋开挡在眼前的一缕湿漉漉的金发。

拉尔夫浑身冷得颤抖，即使出着汗，却感觉就像穿着单薄的衣服站在雪中一样寒冷。他颤栗着，感觉整个房间都充满死一般的寂静，就好像在身在深水当中，无法呼吸。有无数双眼睛从四面八方窥视着他，像许多沉静的杀手，时刻都在等待着下手的机会。

拉尔夫还记得那些怨灵的眼神。他抬起眼，惊讶地看到对他微笑的鬼魂，就在不远处，歪着脑袋看着他。它们一个个就像死不瞑目、插在木桩上的头颅那样，噩梦般的死亡，一动不动地注视他。

拉尔夫差一点就叫出声来。直到他意识到，那些恶灵不过是竖在花瓶里干瘪的玫瑰花而已。它们就像干枯的残骸一样朝他冷笑。拉尔夫心想，如果他继续看到它们的话一定会发疯，于是他顺手捡起床头柜上的台灯，朝它砸过去。

花瓶应声倒下。瓷片碎了一地，花瓣就像干涸的血液一样碎裂、沾染上本一尘不染的地毯，衬着散落在地上的遗骸，残破不堪。

拉尔夫抱着头蜷成一团，缩在床的角落。他心里不停颤抖着警诫着自己什么。瓶中的玫瑰只是美丽的灵魂亡命后残碎的肢体，幽怨的鬼魂。它们时刻折磨着他。拉尔夫心想，自己已经无法再和这没有生命的东西同处一室了。

他想起了花园里的微风和玫瑰。他想要的是生命，属于活着灵魂的感情和倾诉。

"殿下，发生什么事了？"门外在一阵惊慌的敲门声后是克莱拉惊魂未定的声音。没有听到拉尔夫回答，她似乎变得更加焦急了，敲门的声音逐渐变大，直到那响声足以把整个楼道的人全部叫醒。"我听到什么东西碎了！你能回答我一声吗？"

对拉尔夫来说女佣的叫声变成了一种扰人的背景噪音。年轻的王子缩成一团，自卫性地用双手环绕着膝盖，双眼无神地望着散落地上的碎瓷片。他被汗水浸湿的发丝垂在脸的两侧，挂在冰蓝的眼眸前。他轻叹了口气，眼神很平静，可双手却不停地颤抖。

"殿下？你等一下，我马上进来。"克莱拉一边急促地说，一边匆忙地将钥匙捅进钥匙孔中，慌乱地转动着。"我马上进来！你还好吧？"

拉尔夫什么都没说。他等待自己呼吸的节奏逐渐变得正常，一动不动地坐在床上，任由头发中的汗水低落下来，浸入早已湿透的床单。

当克莱拉一脸慌忙地冲进来的时候，第一眼看到的是一个像残旧的木偶一样坐在床上的拉尔夫。她能听到自己的心脏砰砰跳着的声音，心里不停思索试图分析刚刚发生的事情。惊慌的女仆低头，看见地上的碎片和残破的玫瑰，小声地惊呼了一声。

"啊！"女仆捂住嘴巴，向后倒退一步，却正好踏在一块花瓶的碎片上。她身体不停地颤动着。拉尔夫无力地抬头望着她，双目失去了往日的光泽。

"我不想再看到像尸体一样的花了。"他很平静地对她说。但克莱拉却依然无法从刚才的惊吓中恢复过来，因为她意识到此时拉尔夫的眸子就像一个空洞。

"你…不需要砸东西的…"克莱拉咽了下口水，心里盘算着究竟是什么把拉尔夫变成现在这个样子。她印象中的王子虽然冷酷，却泰然自若。这样的他是不正常的，她很确信这点。可她却说不出究竟有什么东西会让他这样在意。"你不喜欢干花吗？如果你不喜欢的话我可以把它拿走。"

拉尔夫深吸口气。"我想要…有生命的东西。"

"你想要鲜花？"

"有生命的花草。"拉尔夫很平淡地结束自己的话。女仆眨眨眼睛望着他，一时没有反应过来。看着那个她从小养大的少年落寞的模样她心里非常难受，心里不停思索着有什么方法能让他打起精神来。

"好吧…"克莱拉说着，一边平静地蹲下来，不慌不忙地从地上捡起花瓶的碎片。"…如果你想的话，我可以找擅长插花的女仆每天来替你打理。"

拉尔夫抬头，空空荡荡的眸子望着天花板，刚才梦中的情形还历历在目，好像现在还有无数双眼睛从四面八方窥视着，让他难以平静。

女佣将碎裂的干花放进花瓶仅剩的瓶底，连碎片也一起放进去。"我认识的女仆中，属凯莉最懂得插花了。如果你愿意的话，我马上就可以把她叫过来。"克莱拉说完这些话转头望向床上缩成一团的拉尔夫，用手拨开额侧散落的发丝。拉尔夫意识到她的衣服上全是皱褶，头发也绑得杂乱，像是一大早仓促着赶来这里的。

拉尔夫轻喘了口气，伸直双腿，将皱成一团的被子抱在怀里，就像一个受了伤的孩子。看着他这样，克莱拉心里一阵痛楚难以消减。

"殿下…如果，你觉得寂寞的话，不需要单从这些花草身上寻找宽慰的，"女佣轻声地说，"你有什么话想和我说吗？"

"我想要有生命的东西在我身边，"拉尔夫说，"我不需要插花，只想感受到生命的气息而已。"

"凯莉她也很会打理这些的。"克莱拉用手铲起几乎碎成粉末的花瓣，倒入花瓶里，拍拍双手。

"…我和她不熟。"

克莱拉抬头望着他。她从他的口气里听到一丝不屑和抵触—这样的语气她听惯了，但是此时，她却不敢再当成普通的任性来对待。

"那么…你不想让凯莉来帮你吗？"

拉尔夫将被子抱在怀里想着事情。他印象中有一个模糊的身影不停在花间忙碌；在见到她之前他从未感受过这种充满生气的感觉，就像置身在无数自然的精灵当中，没有人的打扰，却能在阵阵微风中听到花儿的窃窃私语。拉尔夫相信不是每个人都能让花儿说话。如果说能有谁把他从这死亡的气息里解救出来的话，那恐怕只有一个人…

"帮我去找一个人。"克莱拉不解地眨眨眼，捋开挡住眼睛的刘海，仿佛没有弄懂拉尔夫的命令。

"谁？"

"上次和你说的那个奴隶女孩。我告诉你去哪里找她。"

克莱拉没有立刻回答，只是将刘海向上推，睁大眼睛，看了拉尔夫很久。她觉得最近她的王子越来越奇怪，甚至他的心思她都摸不清了。这一次他又在想什么？但是克莱拉没有把自己的疑惑完全表现出来。她很快低下头，将花瓶底座拿到手边，完成手上正在做的事。

"好，"她说，"只要你想，我马上把你说的那个女孩找来。"

克莱拉说完这些后，最后望了一眼拉尔夫，便端着收拾好的残骸走出了他的房间。屋外的天空已经呈现宝石蓝的颜色，宫殿正逐渐苏醒。拉尔夫却再也没有困意了。他靠着墙壁，双目未曾离开花瓶曾在的地方，沉默的气氛有些微妙。

天还很早，宫殿依然未曾从沉睡中苏醒。但只有在清晨花园中才能散发这样寂静而美丽的气息—有一个人，一个娇小的身影，走在这样的气息中却显得再自然不过了。就在皇家花园一个偏僻的角落里，一个身材瘦小的孩子正悄无声息地走在花间的小道上。他警觉地环视自己四周，长长的头发从左肩甩到右肩，在确保没有人看到他的时候才继续前进。

花园就像一片沉睡的乐园，连花儿和叶子都只是默默低着头，安然地睡着。那孩子就像一个半夜起来恶作剧的小孩一样，踮着脚，像做贼一样穿梭在花园里。他的身体实在太瘦了，以至于他的脚步轻得就像羽毛，发不出任何声音，只是在他走过的时候带起一阵散发着他独有气味的微风。

当天色稍微亮一点才能看清他手里拿着一个又大又瘪的麻袋，里面只装了一点点东西，而且疙疙瘩瘩的，像是很杂的垃圾，但他却当成宝贝一样抱在怀里。那孩子抬头看了眼天，注意到天边还看不见太阳的踪影，安心地用手将几乎遮住眼睛的刘海向上拢了拢。

看来时间还有很长—如果没有什么事发生的话，他应该不用担心会被发现。他走的是一条很少有人的小路—不过，回头想想，似乎花园里本身就很少会见到人，因为听说这里的主人不太喜欢有人在这里走动。但他年龄还太小，还不明白这些。他们将管理花园的工作交给他，因此，他实在想不出除了在这里工作还能去哪里。

很快，男孩便走进了最近处的林子里，全靠自己的记忆，寻找一个只有他知道的出口。林子里的路歪歪扭扭，而且岔道很多。平常就连最熟悉这里的园丁都不会无聊地跑到这里闲逛。或许是因为这里的空气潮湿，而且永远处在让人不寒而栗的阴影当中。但这对于他来说不是什么问题—或许这就是他的私人空间，只有他能涉足、并且熟练地穿梭于其中的地界。

男孩找到了一个出口—离开皇宫的出口，外围墙上一个比较小的洞，恐怕也只有他这个体形的人能从里面穿过来。这里太偏僻了，以至于守卫都不会来。如果它被发现的话，或许早就有人想到要把这个洞填满了—这里的奴隶无时无刻不在想着逃走的法门，恐怕他们的脑子里除了那个也没别的什么了。

男孩抱着麻袋，倾身，轻而易举地从墙上的洞里钻出来。外面也是人际荒凉的地方，除了隐藏在树荫下的松鼠以外恐怕也再没别的会动的东西了。男孩手扶着墙壁，然后熟练地顺着墙边的斜坡滑下来。他能感到草地上清晨的露水打湿他的鞋子，让他感受到只有早晨才能感受到的美好气息。

皇宫的外面—这里是所有奴隶都梦寐以求的地方，可此时这个孩子却并不是想着逃走，而是抱着那个脏兮兮的麻袋，左看右看的，似乎在寻找什么。

他还记得每一处埋葬了花朵残骸的地方。花的墓穴不能立碑，因为他相信她们愿意无声地重回大地的怀抱，但是他绝对不会忘记他埋她们的地方。每一棵葬了花骸的树底下都留着她们独有的气味；他最终来到了一棵年轻的小树下面，轻轻蹲了下来。

"希望你们会喜欢这里，"他用一种异域的语言说，"我的小树还能长得很大很大…你们会互相帮助的，对不对？"

男孩一边说着，一边用手指挖出一个小坑。他把麻袋里的残叶掏出来，将它们放在坑里。

"一定要好好的啊。"他一边自言自语着，一边将土推进坑里，用手埋好。

在这样一个偌大的林子里面，如此弱小的身影或许会显得格格不入。但他很泰然自若，从那熟练的动作到他的一言一行都让人觉得他本就是这自然中的一份子。男孩用纤细的手指将自己长长的黑发捋到脑后，眨眨双眼，懒洋洋地站起来。

清晨的空气很清新。他在这样的空气里伸个懒腰，扭动了一下上半身和腰肢，看上去倒是对新的一天有很大的期待。在残叶的坟墓前站了一小会儿之后，他收起地上的麻袋，准备在天亮之前回到皇宫里。

就在他要走的时候，眼角的余光却瞥到了一棵树后面的一抹身影。男孩歪着脑袋，任由长长的头发从一侧垂落到肩上，一双淡蓝色的眼睛好奇地向那边看去—他看到的是一种鲜艳的橘红色，即使在阴蓝色的天空下依然艳丽夺目。那抹影子消极地平坦在地面上，就像残落的花瓣，让他的心里又痛又痒。

他向那边走去。太阳没有升起，这里的路还很昏暗，但对于走惯了黑暗道路的他来说这不算什么大不了的事情。近了，他才能看到那是一个人的身体—从任何迹象上来看没有了生命的、狼狈的人的躯体，一动不动地躺在树边的杂草里。男孩快速走到他身旁，在他身边蹲下来。

如果是别人的话，多半会大叫着跑开，或者假装什么都没有看见一样置之不理，但男孩并没有表露出任何惊讶的迹象，就像已经很习惯了一样。他上前摇了摇那个人的身体，但对方却毫无反应。他面朝地趴着，露出袖口的手臂上沾满泥土和灰尘，像是长时间奔波而留下的痕迹。那个人的手紧紧握着一株身旁的小草，好像晕厥前一秒还在垂死挣扎着。男孩歪着脑袋打量着这个昏倒的人很久，研究着他。

他似乎很好奇这个人在昏倒之前究竟发生了什么，脑子里又在思索些什么。或许他不停地对自己说，一定要坚持下去？那他肯定是一个勇敢而坚强的人。男孩伸出手来触摸他沾了些灰尘和杂草的头发。那是一头耀眼的红色头发，在这边根本见不到，虽然已经染上了灰尘，却依然不减那种高贵的光泽。他好像很喜欢他的头发，就像在玩洋娃娃的小姑娘一样，用手梳理它们。

[他一定是个很了不起的人。]男孩心想。他翻过他的身体，让他面朝上。这个人的身体不是很重，但个子很高。他的脸看上去还很年轻，不过是个少年，俊俏的脸上有一层稀疏的雀斑。可惜无法看见他的眸子—那一定是一双炯炯有神的眸子。男孩用手撩起自己的头发，然后把露出的耳朵贴近少年的胸膛。他松了口气，感谢上帝，这个人还活着。

他不能让他一个人呆在这里。男孩心想，他必须想办法把他带回去。

如果就这样带一个人回去的话一定会很不方便，况且像他这样的奴隶根本没有办法照顾他。可男孩知道，如果就这样放着他不管的话他绝对会死。和花儿草木接触得多了，他能够轻易嗅到死亡的气息—虽然这个少年还活着，但他危在旦夕。

男孩把失去意识的少年扶起来，把他的胳膊架在自己纤弱的肩膀上。他比他高了两个头，所以搬运他是件非常难的事情。不过他还是用尽体力将他拖到斜坡上，然后勉强从墙上的洞里塞进去。这个少年的身材还比较瘦，男孩心想，幸好这样…否则，连他也爱莫能助了。

可能是上帝听见了他的祈祷，他扶着她走过的地方都没有人在走动，一切都很顺利。天这么早也只有鸟儿才会醒着。男孩听到树枝上鸟儿的叫声在他走过的时候变得轻快了很多，好像连这些小动物都觉得很奇怪。他抬起头对它们做出一个"不要出声"的手势，微笑着，似乎能听懂它们的语言。

在花园里工作的奴隶们住的地方在仆人们居所的后面，是一个造得毫不起眼的木屋。据说王子很小的时候还曾错把这里误认为是养牲畜的地方—不过那也是很久以前的事情了，因为在懂事之后就再也没见他来过这里，恐怕也逐渐意识到了主人和奴隶之间的区别与差距。木屋分成好几个大的内室，来自不同地方与不同性别的奴隶分别住在这些内室里。男孩望了一眼他经常睡的地方，心想，不能够把病人放在一个全是肮脏粗鲁的男人的地方，或许妇女们的房间更加合适。

为了不吵醒此时还在熟睡的人们，他必须很轻地行动。奴隶们并排睡在很宽的木台上，十分拥挤，但对于白天过于劳累的他们来说即使是这样也能很快睡着。靠近门口的地方有几个用来休息或者吃饭的长凳；男孩将两个凳子并排放在一起，然后才扶着晕厥的少年躺下。

他去拿来自己的被子给他盖上，很小心地扶着他的头躺下。男孩深深吸了口气，一屁股坐在地上，喘着粗气，试图让自己急促的心跳平静下来。

他明白，现在所做的事情，在将来他肯定会后悔。他完全不知道这个被他救下的人是什么来历、会不会有什么危险；但他知道自己的良心是不允许他放着濒死的人不管的，所以至少他现在不会后悔自己所做的事情。他缓缓跪在少年身边，解开他外衣的扣子，想看看是否有明显的外伤。

他能看出这个少年也是个为活着而不停努力的人。他的身体是受到日晒后的小麦色，像是经常做体力活儿而练出了结实的体格。少年的身体上有被殴打而留下的伤痕和淤青，也有一两道旧时留下的疤痕，但没有伤痕能到危及性命的程度。听少年的呼吸声非常均匀，男孩松了口气。至少他还死不了。

他取来水替他清理伤口，并且小心翼翼地让他喝水，这样过了很久，直到天变得蒙蒙亮，宫殿也逐渐开始苏醒。

"那边的是谁？"一个还没完全睡醒的声音忽然间从房间角落响起。房间里的妇女们还未醒来，但木台最靠墙的位置，已经有一个女人从床上坐起来，用手梳理鬓角的头发，将一头又黑又亮的头发挽成干净的发髻。"…是你吗？西瓦？"

被称为西瓦的男孩看向妇女的方向，把食指放在嘴唇上做出一个"不要出声"的动作。女人轻轻揭起身上的被子，小心翼翼地从床上下来。她赤裸的双脚踏上冰冷的石地，可以看见脚趾和脚踝上布满了各种粗糙的茧子和刮痕，是常年辛苦工作留下来的痕迹。她是一个风韵犹存的中年女子，即使多年残酷的环境在她身上留下无可抹去的苍茫和无奈，在异性眼中，却依然有着一种内敛而神秘的魅力。

女人从墙角找到自己的鞋子，轻声穿在脚上，然后走到西瓦的身旁。她低头，望着卧在长凳上的少年，漂亮的眉毛略微皱起，布满茧子的手托住脸颊，歪着脑袋像是在思考。

"西瓦，关于多管闲事，我是怎么告诉你的？"

西瓦叹了口气。他将自己长长的头发甩到肩后，嘟起嘴，用故意装出的可怜眼神望着责备他的女人。"可是…看到有人晕倒在偏僻的树林里，如果我不帮他的话，他说不定会死！"

女人轻叹一声，在长凳的边沿处坐下，目光没有离开躺着的少年，伸手将男孩拉入怀里，就像母亲一样温和地梳理他的头发。

"你把他藏在这里，后果会很严重的，明白吗？"

"米娜，"西瓦眨了眨硕大的眼睛，目不转睛地回望着拥着他的女人。他有着和他们都不一样淡蓝色眸子，像染色玻璃一般晶莹脆弱，让人看见它们就不忍心说谎，更不忍心拒绝。"如果是你的话，会放着他不管吗？"

米娜悲伤地注视着男孩，替他将一缕发丝别到耳后，双手搭在他的肩上，握住他肩骨的手指缓缓收缩。

"西瓦，你是个好孩子…你这样做本是正确的，但是…"

"但是什么？"

米娜用食指抹去流淌下眼角的泪水，冲男孩惨然地笑了笑。"…你还不懂我们处境的黑暗。我们的生死是受别人掌控的；我们没有能力改变现状…你我只不过是…不该存在自己想法的工具而已…"

西瓦的目光带着不解。他坐在米娜的腿上，享受她的手指穿过自己的发梢，一边摇晃着未能触地的双脚。

"上次…"米娜幽幽地说，一边抓住西瓦的右肩—衣领的下面还隐约能看见淡淡的淤青，在男孩苍白的皮肤上显得触目惊心—他们都记得这个淤青是怎么来的，如果可以的话，希望那永远不被提起。"我虽然不知道你当时做了什么事情，惹得王子殿下那么生气，但是…"

西瓦不耐烦地嘟起嘴巴。上次在花园，像往常一样照顾花朵、埋葬残叶的时候，见到的那个金发的少年…他那看似寒冷的眸子中他却能看到一丝深深的悲伤，和渴望—一种渴望关怀、渴望拥有与被拥有的情绪—他全部看得清清楚楚。那张俊美而冷若冰霜的面孔下不知隐藏了多少不为人知苦楚，被他常年冰封在心中，埋在思想的最深处，等待着被挖掘出来。

不知为什么，西瓦从那个少年的眼神中找到了自己的影子。他说不出原因，只是觉得很像…好像许多年前就认识了一样，和他一模一样的眸子，蓝色的眸子…

"我…又不知道他是王子，"西瓦倔强地说，"我还以为他只是个普通的贵族而已。况且我什么也没做，他就神经兮兮地和我发火了…啊，好痛！"

"你啊！"米娜愤愤地收回拍西瓦脑袋的手，改成揪他的耳朵，害他痛得大叫。"什么叫神经兮兮地和你发火？你真是没见识过厉害就不知天高地厚！你知道这个王子究竟是什么人吗？"

"我、我怎么会知道？痛痛…不要再揪我耳朵了…"

"你不知道，那我来告诉你，"米娜终于放开被她折腾得遍体鳞伤的男孩，清了清嗓子，"听着，这个国家国王唯一的儿子，也就是王位的唯一继承人…在我们这些侍奉这些皇族的人当中，是出了名的严格和残忍…明白这件事的奴隶和下人们都会离他远远的，躲开他会走的路…"

"那这个王子真有那么残忍吗？"

"那当然没错。你不会想惹毛他的。"

西瓦似懂非懂地点头。对外人再冷漠和无情，也不过是试图隐藏内心的不安和寂寞。他明白这点。

"上次…"他结结巴巴地说，"真不是我…"

"那就离他远点，好吗？"米娜用很真诚的语调说，"不要再惹上不必要的麻烦了。答应我，因为这是你至少能做到的了。"

西瓦咬着嘴唇，点点头。

米娜再次轻叹一声，终于放开搂着男孩的双手，从长凳的边沿上站起来。她低头，又一次看着昏迷中的神秘少年。

"这个人还好吧？"

"嗯。他只是疲劳过度而已。"

"等他醒了，"米娜说，"最好就把他送回他来的地方去。他不能呆在这里。风险太大了。"

"…好吧，"西瓦只能答应下来。他至少得为自己的同病相怜的这些奴隶们着想，即使这个少年不寻常的发色多么让他倾慕，他也不能长久留下来。

他们达成了共识。眼见繁忙的一天就要开始了，西瓦伸了个懒腰，准备开始今天的工作。但正当米娜准备换衣服的时候，一个意想不到的人走进了他们的屋子。

那个人几乎是冲进来的，眼神充满血丝，看上去很急躁。米娜吓得抓起手边的衣服，遮住暴露太多的锁骨。他是一个怒气冲冲的中年男子，棕黄色的头发充分说明了他在这个地方所处的地位，泛红的眼睛使他们明白他一定又是在睡觉的时候被叫起来工作，以至心情很差。

是负责管理奴隶的仆从之一，威尔森。当西瓦意识到这点的时候试图挡在昏迷的少年身前，但是已经太晚了。威尔森早已看见了这个不寻常的景象，先是挑起他粗厚的眉毛，过了片刻，终于彻底搞明白了面前的情形。

米娜和西瓦愣在原地，丝毫不敢挪动身体，连气都不敢出。想到这个人或许就是遇到了不顺心的事情来找这些地位低微的奴隶来解气，现在被他抓到了把柄，又不知会怎样为难他们。

"那…是个男孩吗？"鸣亮而坚韧的语调说出这里人流行的流利的外语，威尔森不可置信的声音透露着些许类似抓到老鼠的猫的那般兴奋；这样的语气让西瓦浑身打了个冷颤，内心期盼着这一切都只是个梦。

"我…"

"你们把一个外面的小鬼藏在这里，是吗？"

西瓦低下头，紧握的手掌心中泛起了汗水，一滴一滴地从指缝流淌，滴落。米娜偷偷看了他一眼，咬着下嘴唇，心里盘算着替他解围，却始终想不到好的借口。

"你们知道以下犯上的处置是什么吧？"

"对、对不起！"西瓦说话带着别扭的口音。他来这里的时间还太短，未能来得及学会这些人的语言，只是简单的一些语句，被带着稚音和奇怪的腔调说出来。面前的男人不屑地哼了声，似乎对这些奴隶低级的语言能力早已司空见惯。

"这个人是新来的仆人…"男孩毫不犹豫地撒了个谎，"他貌似很弱，体力…不支，倒下了。天没亮，我不能叫别人、就先把他…"

"行了行了，你别说了，"男孩断断续续的话很快就磨没了威尔森的性子，他轻浮地朝他摆摆手，脸上虽一副不耐烦的表情，但西瓦很确信他不可能这样就放过他们。"我怎么不记得有这样一个仆人？"

西瓦暗自祈祷着。威尔森对奴隶的事情比较熟悉，但宫殿里的仆人却很少过问。他想要赌一赌，盼着威尔森对最近的状况了解不深，不要斤斤计较。他在心里祈求上帝让他不要起疑心。米娜侧眼看着他，小心观望着他的动静，试图从他的目光中获得一些指示，犹豫着要不要参入这个对话中替他解围。

"他…真的是这里的仆人。"西瓦用听上去很单纯的声音说，"你可以去问管理人。"

"哦？我会的，"威尔森一脸狐疑地说，"我可从没见过这样一个有这种颜色头发的仆人。红色的头发在这里已经灭绝了，没错。"

西瓦没再敢接话，虽然用尽量冷静的语调回答他的每个问题，但米娜还是能看见他在微微颤动着，可以很明显看出他的恐惧。

"阁下，他只是…"

"住口，女人！"她的话立刻被打断了。看见威尔森呲牙咧嘴地冲她大喊，想必现在他的心情不好，真是件倒霉的事情。见她住了嘴，威尔森很满意地继续望着刚才和他对话的男孩，一种令人作呕的微笑挂在他的唇边，让人不寒而栗。"我会去搞明白的。如果你说的是真的，那什么事都没有。但如果是假的…"

他没有说完最后的话，而是用不怀好意的眼神望着他们。他话中的意思很明确。这段时间被他们这些皇宫仆从抓住把柄并加以威胁的奴隶不在少数，已经变成了很正常的事情。

异族的奴隶，在他们这些掌权者看来，就像牲畜一样，是可以随便使用、践踏，也不会良心不安的东西。对这些淫乱的外国男人看来，她们这些异域的女子就像新鲜的美丽玩偶一样，任他们随意挑选、消遣。虽然也有不少人反抗，但那些人的结局已经充分成为他们的榜样…后来，也没人敢抗拒了。

此时，米娜心里暗自盘算着，必须快点找机会把这个来历不明的少年送走，以免惹上不必要的麻烦。威尔森现在毕竟是一个人，如果他说的话无人作证的话，也就没办法成为威胁任何人的把柄。

凶恶的男人一把抓住西瓦的肩膀，强行将米娜从自己的思绪中拉回现实世界。她惊讶地看着他拖着男孩往外走，一时无法弄明白发生了什么。

"等，等一下…"

威尔森瞥了她一眼，眼神轻藐。"这个小鬼是管理花园的吧？"

米娜睁大眼睛，不太明白他刚说的话的意思。"是这样的，但是…"

"那就对了。"威尔森拉着西瓦走出很远，头也不回地说，"王子找他。"

听到这个名字令米娜的身体僵在了原地。为什么？已经这么谨慎，为什么还是躲不过他？她心里的疑问堆积得比山还高，疑惑地望向被拉着向前走的西瓦，试图从他的眼神中找出答案。但西瓦深沉的目光无法解读，甚至无法看出他心中的感情。那样的目光太深刻了，令米娜支撑不住，几欲倒下。

她心中疑惑着王子与西瓦之间或许存在着的瓜葛，看着他们走远，最终消失在宫殿入口的门后。


End file.
